


Night Number One

by whizzkid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Omorashi, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzkid/pseuds/whizzkid
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider, and you’ve been wetting the bed on and off again ever since you can remember.  Despite all your efforts and safeguards against it, you’ve never lasted more than two months without having an accident.  Right now, you’ve hit a rare dry spell.Thank fuck for that, because your boyfriend is asleep next to you.Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you did not plan on spending the night at Dave’s.  Not at all.You started wetting the bed in high school and you haven’t been able to stop since.  It’s a fact you’re too embarrassed and ashamed to admit to anyone unless absolutely necessary.





	Night Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Dave and Karkat in: two wetters, one bed
> 
> (If I'm being honest the amount of piss in this is minimal it's mostly a cute piece of fluff I wanted to write)

Your name is Dave Strider, and you’ve been wetting the bed on and off again ever since you can remember.  Despite all your efforts and safeguards against it, you’ve never lasted more than two months without having an accident.  Right now, you’ve hit a rare dry spell.

Thank fuck for that, because your boyfriend is asleep next to you.

You and Karkat have been dating for a couple weeks.  Three and a half to be exact. Yeah, it does seem like you’re taking this whole relationship slow as a geriatric’s molasses shit, but you’re working on it. Everyone has their own pace and really, three weeks isn’t that long.  This is really only your sixth date, and honesty?  You hadn’t intended for it to be here.

On the last date you went on (lunch four days ago at a tiny dive bar that Karkat swore had some of the best burgers) you mentioned you had a copy of The Princess Bride on dvd.  Karkat was immediately begging you to let him come over and watch it.  You told him you had no problem with that, but you warned him that you only had one tv in your tiny shithole apartment and it was in your bedroom.  Still, he was fine with it.

You only told him it was fine because a few days before that, you’d found a new tactic to keep your bladder in check.  No liquids of any kind after 5 p.m. and you HAD to pee before going to bed.  Even if you didn’t think you had to go at the time, if you didn’t you would wake up with wet sheets later.  So far your new rules had been leaving you completely dry, which was a refreshing change of pace and made you more confident and bolder in the process.  If you were able to keep this up then of course Karkat could come over and you’d cuddle the fuck out of him while you sat together in your clean and not piss scented mattress and watched The Princess Bride.  There’s no way it could end badly.

And so far, everything was fine.  It had been kind of cold out recently, and your apartment has fucking abysmal heating, so as soon as Karkat came in he asked if he could get under your covers, since the movie was going to be in your room.  You told him that was fine and crawled in next to him.  Karkat brought a thermos full of steaming chamomile tea with him to keep him warm on the walk over to your place and offered you some. You declined and told him you weren’t much of a tea drinker.

Actually it was because it was past 5 already.  But you couldn’t tell him that.  It’s way too early in the relationship for you to admit to something as embarrassing as bladder issues.  What if he thought you were weird and gross?  What if he treated you differently because of it?

Something to dwell on later.

The combination of the blankets and the tea must have been too much for Karkat, because before you knew it, he was fast asleep.  You decided to let him rest and paused the movie for him.  You figured he would wake up soon.  

Two hours passed and he didn’t.  Instead he snuggled up closer to you, burying his face in your neck and wrapping his arms around you tightly.  His empty thermos thudded softly to the floor.  Clearly he seemed like he was out for the night.  You decided to be even nicer than you were already being and gently moved him so he was actually laying down on the bed.  With nothing but Karkat’s warm body and the sound of his snoring, you started to feel sleepy, too.

Your eyelids begin to get heavy and flutter as you recall the fact that you haven’t done step two of your ritual yet.  But then you’d have to detangle yourself from Karkat and wake him up, and you don’t want to do that.  You’re so comfortable right now just laying here like this.  Besides, you don’t really have to go right now.  

You yawn.  You’re sure everything will be fine.  You haven’t peed in your bed for awhile.  Tonight you’ll just skip it.  It’ll be fine.

You fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~  
Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you did not plan on spending the night at Dave’s.  Not at all.  

You started wetting the bed in high school and you haven’t been able to stop since.  It’s a fact you’re too embarrassed and ashamed to admit to anyone unless absolutely necessary.  

You know that you have several triggers when it comes to your wetting episodes.  High levels of stress and nervousness are your enemies at bedtime.  It got so bad that at one point during finals week in college you started wearing a diaper while you studied just in case you nodded off accidentally.  

This issue has made your dating life…hard, to say the least.  Fucking mortifying and almost traumatic to say a few more words.  A lot of people don’t take kindly to the idea of waking up next to a piss soaked partner in the middle of the night.  Those that did take kindly to it were so for a completely different reason that you weren’t quite as into.  Because of this, whenever you plan on spending the night anywhere at all, you make sure to pack up some protection and sometimes an extra pair of pants just in case.

But you were just going to watch a movie here, you weren’t planning on falling asleep.  You brought nothing with you to absorb your accident if you had one.  Instead you brought a thermos full of tea like a goddamn brainless moron because why not pump your body full of liquid while you’re here.

If you’re being honest with yourself, you know the exact chain of events that led you to falling asleep.  You’ve been trying to cut out caffeine from your life and decided quitting cold turkey was the best method.  It’s your second day doing this and you’ve been way more tired than usual and nursing a headache on top of that.  You’d brought the tea to keep you warm, but it was weak against the day’s chill, so you demanded Dave’s bed and had him keep the lights and the sound low so your head wouldn’t hurt quite as bad.  Dave did everything you asked and then sat beside you, and before you knew it you were already fast asleep.

You were jolted awake out of a nightmare.  A strange dream where you were drowning and boiling all at once.  You woke up with a start, your skin feeling hot but clammy at the same time and your mind racing.  For a moment all you could do was cling to Dave.  He was the only thing that felt familiar.

Him, and, you realized with mounting horror, the slowly cooling puddle around both of you.

Fuck.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dave, wake up!”  

You’re shaken frantically awake, whoever’s doing it seems really worried about something.  

“I’m up I swear, what?  What is it?”  You crack open an eye and see Karkat’s face looming above you, biting his lower lip into a frown.  

“Um-”

You start to sit up, and before he can say anything, you can feel it.  The dampness of your pants.  The cold wet under and around you, surrounded on all sides.  

Your heart stops.

You wet the bed.

“Dave, I-”

“It’s fine, everything’s chill.”  You interrupt with a wave of your hand before Karkat can continue.  “This shit just happens sometimes, you know how it is. No shame in it. It aint gotta be a thing unless we make it one and I sure as hell don’t want to.  I already have too many things up in here, I’m a classic hoarder case.  Someone call up Marie Kondo and have her give me some tips because I am not currently living a joy sparked life.”

Karkat doesn’t seem to be reacting well to this.  If anything his frown is deeper.  Fuck, you’re rambling.  He knows you ramble when you’re embarrassed.  You talk about everything while avoiding the subject at hand, that’s a classis you avoidance tactic.  Right now he’s probably trying to figure out what to say to comfort you.  

But you don’t need to be comforted.  You’re used to this by now.  You can deal with it without him thinking he needs to make a fuss.  That would just make you feel awful.

“Anyway,” you say with a final shrug, “when you gotta go you gotta go, and clearly one of us did.”  

You don’t really have anything more to say on the subject.  A million apologies race through your mind at once, but you keep them restrained.  If you apologize for wetting the bed you’ll feel like a baby and Karkat will pity you and you don’t want that.  If you just play it cool and deal with it like it’s not a big deal then it’ll be easier to get past later on.  Assuming of course he doesn’t break up with you immediately for peeing on him.

You climb out of bed.  You really gotta start cleaning this up.  You strip the blanket off, revealing the mess on the mattress.

God, you regret switching out your plastic sheets for your guest ones today.  

Karkat shivers and pulls his shirt down over his crotch to conceal it as best he can.  He’s sitting in the middle of your piss puddle and trying his damnedest not to look at you.  You cant blame him.  

You’re ashamed to admit it, but you were snuggled so close to Karkat, your bodies practically flush together, that you wet his pants along with the bed.  

If you didn’t know any better, you’d say it looked like he was the one that did it.  

“Hey, why don’t you go take a shower or something while I throw all this shit in the wash.”

Karkat’s eyes finally turn to you, his brow furrowing in concern.  “Are yo sure?  I could help you clean up if you want?”

“Nope.”  You shake your head.  “I got this.  You take care of you right now.”

“Okay.”  He slowly gets out of bed, you notice his sweatpants are hanging weirdly, now that they’re drenched in your piss. 

You continue to strip the bed as Karkat slowly shuffles out of the bedroom.

He turns back to you for a second.  “Hey, Dave?”

“What?”  You tilt your head curiously.

“Sorry.”

Then he leaves.  You can hear the shower start to run as you load up the first basket of laundry.  You were completely thrown by that apology.  You’re the one that peed in the bed, what did he have to be sorry for?

Weird.

~~~~~~~~~

You have no idea how you’re going to make this up to Dave.  You’ve been trying and trying to apologize to him since that night, but he wouldn’t accept it.  In fact, you’d go as far as to say he was confused by it.

It’s been a few weeks since it happened and it’s starting to bother you again.  He was so sweet to you the night it happened that you didn’t think it was a big deal, but he hasn’t invited you back over since.

You’ve decided the best course of action is to go over there yourself and just say how you feel.

This seemed like a better idea when you thought of it this morning.  You’re storming over there in a fury, sure, but then you started to think about the situation and where the fuck do you come off demanding to be let back into some place where you pissed on someone else’s bed and made them clean it up?  You have no right to go into his home at all, let alone pee everywhere.

But you’re already here, at the door.  This is the hill you’ve chosen to die on.

You knock.

It’s opened almost immediately, and there’s Dave, still in his pajamas.  He hasn’t brushed his hair yet.  

“Oh, hey Karkat, why are you-”

“I SWEAR IT’LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN, I USUALLY WEAR A DIAPER!”

“-here.  Okay, that took a weird turn and I have no idea what the fuck is going on but why don’t you come inside.”  He opens the door wider for you and ushers you in.  His face, you notice, is flushed red.

You walk in.  That was easier than you thought.  

He closes the door behind you.  His voice is soft when he speaks again, clearly this isn’t a conversation he wants people hearing.  “Okay, now what was it you wanted to say?”

“You haven’t invited me back over to your place since I wet the bed.”  You mirror his volume, speaking quietly.  The fire you had when you came died down awhile ago and now it’s just a couple nervous embers.  You’re wringing your shirt between your hands.  “And I just wanted you to know that if you were worried about me wrecking any more of your stuff that it’s okay.  That time was an accident, I didn’t mean to fall asleep here. I…wear diapers a lot.  To sleep, mostly.  Because of the bedwetting.”

Fuck, you’ve never said most of this out loud before, it’s so embarrassing.  You can feel your face begin to heat up.  

You clear your throat and continue.  “So if you wanted, to avoid a situation like last time…I could wear a diaper all day when I’m with you.  I’m really fucking sorry about what happened and this is the only way I can think of to fix it.  Please let me come over again sometime?”

You look up at him, expecting an expression of either pity or disgust.  Instead, his face is near impossible to read.  

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this.”  He shakes his head, taking a deep breath.  Holy shit, what is he going to say?  Is he breaking up with you?  “Karkat, the reason I haven’t been inviting you over is because I…I’ve been having my own issues involving my sleeping bladder confusing my bed for a toilet again lately and I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of you again.”

“Wait, again?”  What the fuck is he talking about?  “When was the first time?”

“That night you were here, I thought I wet the bed.  Still not convinced I didn’t, honestly.  After that I didn’t want to invite you over again because I was worried that if I pissed myself again you might break up with me.”

He looks so embarrassed by the time he’s done talking.  You don’t think you’ve ever seen him look so vulnerable before. It’s actually sort of…sweet, that you can bond over this.  

“Dave, I would never break up with you over something like this.”  You rub his arm and give it a squeeze.  “It’s not your fault, you can’t control it!  You gotta go when you gotta go.”

He snorts and gives you a small shove.  “Get your own corny clichés, asshole.”

“Never, you’ll have to pry those fucking cornball word kernels out of my cold dead hands.”  Your hand meets his, and you intertwine your fingers.  “Hey, if you want, do you wanna come over to my place tonight?  I can spare you a diaper if you want to stay over.”

“You know what?  Yeah,”  Dave grins, his face is still beet red as he squeezes your hand,  “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! If you have any requests please feel free to leave one in the comments or message me on Tumblr @st0ryb0ard 💛


End file.
